


Guns & Roses

by Kollega



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Написано на 7 тур Порнобитвы по заявке: «Крайчек/Курильщик, прелюдия».Переведено на Shooter Fest по визуальной заявке:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guns & Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256310) by ingridmatthews. 



В мире Курильщика прелюдия не имела ни малейшего отношения к нежным словам и мягким касаниям. Пушка, приставленная к голове, работала куда лучше — Крайчек точно знал, чего стоит ждать, если сигарета во время их короткого «разговора» не будет дымить.

— Становишься предсказуемым, — сказал Курильщик, но все равно опустился на колени, придерживаясь за подлокотник кресла.

— А ты стареешь, — ответил Крайчек. Одной рукой он расстегнул ремень, держа во второй пистолет, чувствуя, что уже завелся. — Ну же, — прошептал он, изнывая от желания.

Прежде чем повиноваться, Курильщик усмехнулся. Разумеется, этот навык он усвоил хорошо: зачем упускать из виду оральную фиксацию, ведь завоевать доверие — значит, ослабить противника? Крайчек зажмурился, отдаваясь влажному жару, бедра качнулись навстречу неожиданно податливым губам. Пистолет в его руке дрогнул. Предохранитель был снят, и Курильщик, не сбавляя темпа, внимательно следил за ним из-под прикрытых век.

О, он был талантлив, стоило признать, талантлив, как дьявол. Крайчек со свистом выдохнул, крепко сжав зубы, а Курильщик ни на мгновение не замедлил темп — неуклонно продвигаясь все дальше по дороге в ад.

Крайчек кончил неожиданно и грязно, пистолет едва не выпал из его руки. В каком-то смысле он цеплялся за него. Хватит на сегодня «случайных» разрядок, решил Крайчек, тем более будет досадно.

Если Курильщика что-то и беспокоило, он этого не показывал. Он поднялся, и, прежде чем зажечь сигарету, вытащил из кармана платок и аккуратно вытер губы. Дым окутал его голову ореолом.

— Тебе действительно грош цена, Алекс.

Крайчек заправил член в брюки, осторожно сунул пистолет за пояс.

— Это самое приятное из того, что ты мне когда-либо говорил. — Пятясь к двери, он не сводил глаз с огонька сигареты. — Оставайся и дальше таким же милашкой, ты, кусок дерьма.

Курильщик только улыбнулся.


End file.
